


151

by Flufferdoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hinted Relationships, M/M, Pokedex Entries, Some of these are actually kinda dark though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle
Summary: A drabble for every evolutionary line in gen 1
Relationships: Leaf & Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venusaur

Leaf left a year after Red and Blue, her trusted Bulbasaur in hand. The Pokémon, despite the lack of interest it received from the first two Pallet trainers, was a sturdy creature. As a Venusaur, he grew more tired of battling and more interested in gardening, but he never failed to rise to the challenge presented by his two childhood companions.

Incredibly reliable and kind, nobody quite expected him to blossom into a beast that could take down Red’s Charizard and Blue’s Blastoise with equal ease. He was the only of her Pokémon that could brag about taking down one of the other champions’ without assistance, though he would never say so. Sleepy eyes and a wide grin kept the secrets behind his vast arrays of powders, spores, and seeds hidden within the depths of his sweet-smelling flower.

After a while, Red and Blue learned to associate the scent of Venusaur with Leaf. It clung to her hair, her clothes, her skin, like a heavy, natural perfume. It was the first thing Red noticed when Leaf scaled Mount Silver; in the middle of a blizzard, footsteps were near impossible to hear, but the comforting aroma of Leaf and Venusaur caught on the wind to his cave, and he found himself lost in childhood memories long before she found her way in.


	2. Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard

Red had been more interested in filling up the Pokédex at the start of his journey. Battling was fun, sure, especially with Blue, but Red found himself happier poring over the possibilities of new Pokémon and regions and the ideas of battle strategy than the actual flow of battle. Charmander, just a baby at the time, didn’t mind it. He thought the fun-focused training regimens were a blast and found his trainer endlessly entertaining.

Things changed after he evolved into a Charmeleon. He grew more competitive, taking a stronger personal interest in his own training. Red kept up. Of course he did; he would _never_ let one of his Pokémon seek a goal without his full, whole-hearted support. It was Charmeleon’s passion that pulled Red’s fantasies of strategy into tried-and-true methods unbeaten to this day.

If one wanted to understand why Red became champion, they need look no farther than the hulking dragon at his side. Quite possibly the fastest of his kind, Charizard prided himself on how far he pushed himself and his trainer and the strength of their unbreakable bond.

Of course, Charizard’s passion wasn’t the only of its kind in Red’s life. Red saw that same flame in Blue’s eyes every time they fought.


	3. Squirtle-Wartortle-Blastoise

Yeah, okay. Blue picked Squirtle because Red picked Charmander. Not the best reasoning in the world, but not the worst. Blue just really wanted to win his first ever battle.

It had been devastating to watch his companion faint at the jaws of a happy-go-lucky lizard that tripped over Red’s shoe just moments after his victory. He and Squirtle persevered, however, and grew strong together.

Squirtle enjoyed training with Blue quite a lot. He knew his trainer struggled sometimes, working hard not to buckle under the weight of his incredible dreams, and Squirtle hoped he was helpful in shouldering some of the weight.

Blue enjoyed winning, Squirtle knew, and while Squirtle didn’t entirely find that here nor there, Squirtle enjoyed making Blue smile, and for that reason he pushed himself hard. They celebrated their successes together, _always_ , but it wasn’t until well after Squirtle became a Blastoise and Blue became a gym leader that his trainer finally started sharing his failures as well. Blastoise wanted to support Blue, and that involved more than just battling. He was endlessly grateful for the shift in their relationship.

Though, Blastoise supposed, he partially had Red to thank for that. Blastoise often felt he and Red shared an understanding of Blue that the man himself lacked, though he hoped one day they’d be able to share it with him. It could make him smile, after all.


	4. Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree

Caterpie knew what happened to bugs that got snatched up by trainers. They would be loved for a while, sure, and thrown out into battles against their friends by young children excited that they managed to catch something. They’d acquire wounds that the youngsters and bug catchers wouldn’t bother healing for weeks until being recalled into a Pokéball and left there for months until they grew bored once more.

A lucky handful would make it to be a Metapod under a young child’s care, though would soon be released out of boredom, and left in the middle of a forest with no cover or shelter. Most would die.

So Caterpie wasn’t exactly thrilled when Red walked into his life and caught him. He’d been wary at the offers of food, at the sensation of a child’s soft hand trailing gently down his back. He’d been uncertain about the early recalls in his first few battles, where he’d always be pulled back before a major hit came. He’d been untrusting of Charmander, the empty-headed lizard who treated Red with nothing short of hero-worship.

When he evolved into a Metapod, he was certain he’d be abandoned. But he thought that Red, at the very least, would care enough to place him high up on a tree branch. That’s the kind of thing Red would do. He knew that much.

But Red held onto him, gentle and faithful, and Metapod evolved into Butterfree. He took more risks in battles, took pride in his high-powered psychic moves against the earlier gyms. However, Erika proved to be his last important battle before he started falling behind.

He and Red worked hard together, putting in extra hours into the night to stay afloat, but it just grew too much. Red started talking, then, about bug Pokémon lifespans, about too many battles late in age, about difficult conversations with Nurse Joy, and Butterfree found himself spiraling. Panicking. What would happen next? Would Red put him away in a box and leave him to rot?

No, Butterfree knew, Red would do none of those things. But if he couldn’t battle, what purpose did he serve?

He found himself spending more and more time in boxes, but Red always ensured he spent some time outside. Just outside. No expectations.

And when Red climbed the mountain and let Butterfree explore their new (frigid) home, he found himself satisfied with the flicker of home in Red’s eyes as he fluttered his wings.

Butterfree may not be a battler anymore, but he still had so much to give to Red.


	5. Weedle-Kakuna-Beedrill

Weedle didn’t mean to poke her new trainer and poison her.

Weedle didn’t mean to do a lot of things, really, first and foremost being falling out of the tree onto her head, getting caught, and string-shotting a tree instead of the Pidgey they were fighting. She was scared and uncertain, and she’d seen a Pidgey just straight-up _eat_ the Caterpie she’d been talking to the other day. She didn’t want to battle. She wanted to hide under a bush with her friends and stay there.

But Leaf wasn’t a bad trainer, really, Weedle figured. She was smart, well-put-together, wore a nice hat. She wasn’t one of those bug-catcher kids that’d throw you at their friends or have their parents file down your stinger. She was an actual trainer, Weedle realized, and would train her up into a Beedrill.

So Leaf tolerated the accidental poisoning and ate some berries – the foul kind Weedle hated – and continued on her way.

As a Kakuna, she often wondered what her life would be like if Leaf hadn’t snatched her up. As a Beedrill, she knew it would’ve been worse. With Leaf, she saw _everything_. Everything beyond the forest. The cities, the mountains, the caves, the ocean. And it was beautiful, really, even if Beedrill didn’t understand all of it. But understanding has never been a requirement for appreciating.

Leaf hated walking around without a Pokémon, Beedrill knew, and as Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur and struggled to fit on city sidewalks, Beedrill found herself often taking the role as silent protector. It was her favorite role since she rarely had to battle but still got to spend time connected with Leaf and see everything there was to see.

She’d stick close to Leaf’s side as they wandered the streets, crowds easily parting for trainer and Pokémon, and, well, Beedrill didn’t need to be the most enthusiastic fighter to give her trainer strength.


	6. Pidgey-Pidgeotto-Pidgeot

Pidgeot enjoyed flying. Loved it. It was what he lived for; the wind rushing under his wings and pulling him into the sky, the damp of the clouds catching in his crest, the heat of the sun pushing hard against his back. As a Pidgey, flying had been a lot of work; chubby body with stubby wings meant hard flapping to get from tree to tree with little real gliding. He’d always looked up to the Pidgeotto that watched over their flock and the apparent ease with which she controlled the skies.

Here, though, here and now, Pidgeot could fly with far more mastery. He could roll and swerve and dive at the drop of a hat, passenger in tow.

He loved that his trainer loved flying. He loved the trips they’d take together across the region. He loved spending entire battles airborne, loved lazily soaring for leisure. Loved it all.

Recently, though, the trips up Mount Silver were getting tiresome. Blue had good reason to be up there, Pidgeot knew, and no Pokémon was more familiar with the flight path up the mountain than he.

However, the day Blue set their sights on an island far across the sea, Pidgeot felt relief at the burden lifted. No more harsh snowstorms for the time being, no more lonely climbs past the flocks of aggressive Fearow.

No, he’d be gliding over the ocean with Blue on his back and Charizard on his tail, with nothing more to do than fly.


	7. Rattata-Raticate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> DEATH, mild violence/gore
> 
> feel free to skip this one. it will likely be the most graphic/upsetting one.

The boat swayed underneath him, but he stood his ground. Steady, light, fast, Raticate knew the ins and outs of battling. He’d been the biggest in his pack, the bossiest, the strongest, and it was for that reason Blue chose him. He knew it. Blue could rely on Raticate, could prove the stereotype that Raticate were just easy Pokémon, good choices for young kids just learning to battle, was wrong.

He was Raticate, and he was a force of nature, and the Pikachu before him didn’t stand a chance. Raticate didn’t need electricity running along his veins to outrun him, no.

But then Pikachu’s Thunder Wave caught him just at the right moment as a wave rocked the boat, and Raticate fell to his side, paralyzed. Pikachu dove in immediately afterwards, shocking him with a Thunderbolt and bashing him head-on.

Raticate stayed strong, slashing out at the last second and sinking his fangs into Pikachu’s neck, far enough to hit blood in his anger and desperation.

Blue shouted something, but Raticate couldn’t hear it over Pikachu’s scream, and in less than an instant, Pikachu was replaced by Charmeleon. Charmeleon’s eyes blazed hot with anger and fear, righteousness and vengeance, and Raticate bared his fangs.

Sharp claws sunk deep into Raticate’s hide, and Raticate tried to screech, but his throat seized up with the remnants of Pikachu’s shock.

Blue shouts and Raticate is recalled.

Raticate wakes up, just for a moment, on the Pokémon Center table. Blue is holding his paw, dried tear tracks over his cheeks, and Raticate wishes the pain would end.

But he's glad Blue is here with him.


	8. Spearow-Fearow

“Nicknames are a lot of fun, but they can get hard to remember. It’s easiest to stick to simpler ones,” the man said. Speary watched the trainer from his perch on his boy’s head.

The trainer nodded, hands fidgeting around the Pokéball.

“Can I see it?” his boy asked. “Your Pokémon?”

Speary’s beak clicked as the trainer nodded, releasing a small Charmander. Speary could take down the Charmander in a fight, he figured, but not with that trainer behind him. No, that trainer wouldn’t let something go wrong with his Charmander in a million years.

Speary squawked, and the Charmander looked up at him. His boy laughed and stuck a hand up for Speary to step up on.

Speary was happy in his home, content with his boy, and grateful to be away from the fierce squabbles and fights that broke out along his former flock near the base of Mount Silver. He had no desire to travel, to spend more nights out in the cold, to be carried in a ball at someone’s waist. He felt lucky to end up with the setup he did. He even appreciated the nickname; a small distinction to set him apart from the rest of his kind. He was special, important. This family cared for him. They relied on him to keep them safe on their journeys and to provide his lonely boy with a companion.

Speary studied the unnamed Charmander and his trainer once more. He hoped they would find themselves content with the end of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speary is a Spearow in a house in Viridian City. extremely important character to the plot of Pokemon R/B/Y, honestly


	9. Ekans-Arbok

Ekans didn’t like the artificial underground. It felt cold under her scales and too slick to properly move. Her trainer hated her and all her brethren, and she could never tell what it was they wanted. This wasn’t what she was told having a trainer was like. This was a dull, numb nightmare.

The boy who came through, though, seemed better. His feet always stood just wide enough that she knew nothing could knock him over. She battled against him, against his Charmeleon, knowing she’d lose before the battle even began.

She wished he’d pick her up, though, after. She wished he’d train her. Help her grow into an Arbok.

But he didn’t.

She saw him again, months later, and she made it into an Arbok under the poor guidance of a different Rocket trainer. She battled against an Espeon this time, and was knocked out even faster than before.

Arbok let out a pleading hiss as she lay limp on the ground and tasted something in the air change.

The next time she awoke, it was outside on a sunny rock. She was bound to no person or Pokéball, and she found herself slightly disappointed.

She had wanted to go with him.


	10. (Pichu)-Pikachu-Raichu

Pikachu hated his Pokéball, which was fine for the most part. He had a bad habit of shocking Red, though, born from his initial distrust of the trainer. So Red’s beat-up hat grew ever more important in holding in his staticky, spiky hair, and he acquired a pair of fingerless gloves in the hopes that they’d lessen the shock he felt every time he touched a doorknob.

He got some weird looks in restaurants and cafés and had to switch his normal supply store to one that allowed Pokémon, but it was worth it. He wasn’t going to force any of his Pokémon into doing something they didn’t want.

Of course, having one Pokémon permanently outside attracted the attention of his other Pokémon who wanted more outside action, as well. This made for some awkward walks through the streets of Celadon, with Pikachu nestled on his hat, Clefairy hanging onto his shoulder and forcing him to constantly readjust his backpack, Charizard stomping around behind them, and Dragonair slithering in front. At least Snorlax had the good grace to stay napping in his Pokéball.

It took some time to convince the group that while travelling all together was nice for wide routes, it’d be best to rotate through who got to see the cities as to not attract too much attention. They grumbled, of course, that Pikachu _always_ got to stay outside, that there was some blatant favoritism at play, but Red always found ways to make it up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red's team's probs gonna change some as the drabbles go on. he's supposed to complete the pokedex, after all.


	11. Sandshrew-Sandslash

Sandshrew curled up as Lieutenant Surge’s Raichu lashed out, sparks flying from his cheeks. The slash bounced off Sandshrew’s hard back, and he listened intently for Blue’s next order.

_“Dig!”_

Sandshrew dug, paws moving as fast as he could force them to, the dirt flying back towards Raichu. He hoped some of the dust would maybe cloud the arena and distract the electric rat and help Sandshrew stay hidden.

He listened intently for Raichu’s footsteps, but his opponent stayed silent. A slight scrape of the tail eventually gave him away, though, and Sandshrew rushed forward, flying out of the ground directly into Raichu’s stomach. The rat fainted, but Sandshrew didn’t relax until Blue called him back, smile gracing his features.

“Good,” Blue muttered, recalling him. “We’ll have to use that technique on Red next time.”

Sandshrew listened to the conversation between Surge and Blue from his Pokéball, wondering why Blue still thought the tactics they used on Gym Leaders would lay even a scratch on their rival.


	12. Nidoran-Nidorina-Nidoqueen + Nidoran-Nidorino-Nidoking

They were there when Giovanni was just starting out, trying and failing to catch a Dratini in the Safari Zone. Young, angry, and determined, he bottled his frustration as he left with just two Nidoran in hand. One male, one female. Brother and sister.

They expected that one of them would be dropped at some point, that only one would ever fully evolve. Moon stones were rare and Giovanni was poor.

But he didn’t stay that way.

His training was brutal, his demands harsh, and long hours spent alone in Pokéballs as he grew stronger and colder left them hardened. But they didn’t resent him.

He granted their unspoken wish that they stay together, that they reach their full potential as a duo. No other trainer could fulfill such a request. Whether or not he did it out of love for them or a greedy desire for higher power and status meant nothing to him.

The day he took over the Viridian City Gym he presented each with a Moon Stone, and they abandoned all thoughts of ever leaving him. They would fight for each other and for the man who made them what they were. They would push their limits and come out stronger, their companionship keeping them sane during the long travels and dark nights.

Wishes for a better life faded: they knew they received better treatment than the majority of Pokémon held by the Rocket grunts around them. They had to earn this better life, they knew, and train harder and harder to hold it. Otherwise, they could risk separation. Otherwise, they’d let down Giovanni, whom they owed an unspeakable debt.

It wasn’t until the boy came along that they started having doubts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i pooled them together what of it


	13. (Cleffa)-Clefairy-Clefable

Blue hadn’t paid much notice when he first saw the Clefairy dance under the moon. Eleven years old with something to prove and too much to lose, Blue had brushed the sight off as unimportant and chose to continue pressing onwards through Mt. Moon, terrified that Red might pass him if he took too long.

Years later, he and Red sat together and watched them dance.

A Clefable swayed in the center of the clearing, hands shifting in the ever-familiar call to the invisible gods above, while Clefairy sang and shifted in a pulsing circle around her. Their voices sounded hypnotic and powerful in the middle of the eerie silence of the night.

“They don’t have this on Mt. Silver, do they?” Blue asked quietly.

Red snorted next to him, eyes never leaving the scene before him.

“They’re scary when they use Metronome,” Blue added. “I have no idea what to expect.”

Red nodded. “Blaine freaked when mine used Surf on his Rapidash.”

Blue blinked. “I’m sorry, you used a Clefairy in a gym battle? You _have_ a Clefairy?”

Red shrugged and tilted his head up to face the moon, the starlight catching in his eyes. The Clefable began to sing along with the Clefairy, and Blue saw a shooting star’s reflection in Red’s eyes.

“Why not? They’re incredible creatures,” Red whispered. “Strong, unpredictable.”

 _Like you,_ Blue thought.

“Plus, Bill didn’t want to see her anymore after his accident, and I didn’t trust him to release her correctly.”


	14. Vulpix-Ninetales

Red was maybe a little jealous of Blue’s Arcanine, of how its big paws and friendly face blended so naturally with a majestic mane and shining fur. He was maybe a little upset that Blue had caught and evolved one of Red’s favorite Pokémon before Red himself had encountered one, and so he maybe decided to get a little bit of revenge by seeking out a Pokémon that Blue himself had talked about catching since they were five.

Red maybe only used Vulpix in his battles with Blue, even though the battles against Blue were the hardest he had and the type redundancy between Vulpix and Charizard was poor strategy at best. He might’ve sent her out against Arcanine despite the lack of an advantage, and they’d duke it out, one favorite Pokémon against the other, rooting for the opposite team.

But Red treated Vulpix well, and unlike Blue, who rushed in evolving his Growlithe, Red took his time ensuring she knew everything she needed to and had fully matured before offering her a Fire Stone.

Blue’s eyes flashed with envy the next battle, the final battle Red used her, and she and Red shared a knowing look as she marched over to his fainted Arcanine, perching a dainty paw on his head.

“Trade?” Red asked quietly.

Blue scowled.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i accidentally skipped this guy before


	15. (Igglybuff)-Jigglypuff-Wigglytuff

“Jigglypuff is for _girls,_ ” Blue had snapped as they studied their trading cards. “So _of course_ you’d want one!”

Leaf had scowled. “You want one too! You just won’t say it!”

“No I don’t! I’m not a stupid girl like you!”

“I’m not stupid! I’m not like those other girls, either! I just like Jigglypuff!”

“Just because you don’t like dresses doesn’t mean you’re not a girl! You’re stupid!” Blue had gotten up and kicked the cards all over the yard before running back to his grandfather’s lab, leaving Leaf to cry by herself and wonder why she had to be this way.

Years later, she watched Blue eye her Wigglytuff with blatant jealousy as he took down Blue’s Rhydon with ease.

“Nothing wrong with liking ‘girly’ Pokémon,” Leaf commented, sticking her hand out for the battle money. Blue blushed and scowled, jerking his gaze away from the bubblegum-pink bunny. Wigglytuff cheeped with joy, voice clear and sweet. "Or being a girl."

For his birthday the next year, Leaf sent him an Igglybuff egg without telling him what it was. Curious as ever, he carried the incubator with him everywhere he went, constantly taking measurements and notes. He called her when it hatched, and she smirked, awaiting the self-righteous tirade in a meek defense of his masculinity.

“Thanks,” he said instead. “I, uh, nicknamed her.”

“Oh?”

“Pinky.”


	16. Zubat-Golbat-(Crobat)

Leaf didn’t know what compelled her to catch the Zubat. The cavern was filled with hundreds of them, all screeching and flapping, mussing her hair and giving her a pounding headache. Maybe it was because he was small, uncertain, clearly unable to find his place among the flock. Maybe it was because he was the loudest and consistently the closest to her head and she just wanted to shut him up somehow.

Regardless of the reason, however, he proved to be a useful companion. Nobody expected much when she started with a Zubat until suddenly their confused Pokémon was spinning in circles while he sapped their energy. Once he evolved into a Golbat, a few more eyebrows raised, but the look of smug satisfaction on her bat’s face as he took down dragons and psychics made each victory much, much sweeter.

She did have to admit, however, that flying on Golbat wasn’t quite as comfortable as riding tandem on Blue’s Pidgeot or Red’s Charizard. Dangling from his little feet as he flapped about like a madman was not the best mode of transportation.

Golbat enjoyed it, though, so Leaf endured.


	17. Oddish-Gloom-Vileplume/(Bellossum)

Oddish saw the man wait outside the gym patiently every day, one sweaty hand pressed against the window, the other shoved deep into a pant pocket. Oddish saw him harass each of the trainers that walked in each morning, saw each of them ignore him, their chins held high. Oddish saw Erika call the cops on him once, just to see them laugh with him and let him be.

Oddish didn’t like the man, but the Bulbasaur she nested with insisted that this was how it’s always been. This man had been there since the first day Erika took over the Celadon Gym.

Most of the grass Pokémon in the gym never really went outside into the city. It was gross and polluted, and the gym was clean and comforting with its neat rows of flowers and shining blue ponds, so Tanya had been surprised when Oddish walked over to the door, insistent.

The sun had started to set, and the man had just come by again, presumably done with his day of work, knowing fully that the trainers in the gym would be walking home soon.

Tanya shrugged and opened the door and Oddish waddled out, feeling Tanya’s eyes on her back as she approached the man.

The man, of course, didn’t care about Oddish and instead turned toward Tanya, pale lips stretching into a smirk over pearly white teeth that shone in the streetlight.

Oddish inhaled, focusing, before forcefully blowing a barrage of stun spores straight into his sneering, oily face.

The man dropped to the concrete, hands twitching against the sidewalk.

Tanya blinked.

Oddish shook herself and walked back inside, and Tanya gently shut the door behind her.


	18. Paras-Parasect

Paras didn’t want to evolve. He knew what evolution brought. He’d seen Parasect, seen the haunted look in their empty eyes peering from underneath an oversized mushroom. He’d seen their corpses, surrounded by a fragile ring of deadly spores. He felt the small mushrooms on his own back, already hungry and sucking, and did whatever he could to resist their pull and sway. Every day was a struggle to stay in the right state of mind and stop the growth of the parasites.

So he refused to train when Blue caught him.

Blue had been frustrated, angry, demanding, but Paras refused and refused and refused. After Pidgeotto made one swipe at him in a practice battle, he started refusing to train him, too, and went off to spar with the other Pokémon.

Paras appreciated it, but Blue only got more upset, and Paras was recalled and left in his Pokéball. It was still better than the fate that awaited him in evolution.

He wasn’t let out again until a long time later, up on top of a cold mountain, and he immediately scuttled to the small fire sitting in a little cave. Blue followed him, old, resigned, and sorry.

Red held out his hand, and Paras reached for it, their eyes meeting in understanding.

“I should’ve known,” Blue muttered. “I should’ve realized.”

“You do know,” Red said simply, “and he forgives you.”

“I thought he was just stupid, and that’s why he wouldn’t train.”

Paras looked up at his trainer, and Blue kneeled before him.

“But you’re smart, aren’t you? Smarter than me, knowing and changing your fate like that.”

Blue's hand trailed down his back, soft and gentle, and Paras wondered what avoidable disaster Blue had willingly worked toward.


	19. Venonat-Venomoth

Venomoth listed intently to Sabrina’s voice in her mind, swirling and swooping about the Blastoise before her. She liked this trainer, liked the air of command he carried around him. Sabrina clearly did not.

Blue had clearly been surprised at her presence on Sabrina’s team. Venomoth always enjoyed the air of shocked trainers held when they first saw her, a bug in the midst of psychics, enjoyed showing them how much she deserved to be there.

She fluttered out of the way as Blastoise lunged in to bite her, retaliating with a Psybeam. Blue growled in sync with his starter, and neither Venomoth nor Sabrina had time to process before Venomoth was suddenly slammed on the ground, knocked out cold.

The humiliation of losing always stung, and for a brief moment, as always, she worried she shouldn’t be there. That if Sabrina invested in another Psychic, she might’ve won. That no matter how hard Venomoth worked, she would never live up to the standards set by her peers.

The next time she came out, it was just her and Sabrina, sitting on the gym floor.

“You did great today,” Sabrina said, out loud. Venomoth’s wings fluttered slightly. “I don’t lie. You know I mean that.”

She forced her wings to stay up and not droop, uncomfortable with the conversation.

“I can feel your doubts. I know you, Venomoth. And you’re doing great. Blue knocked out _all_ of my Pokémon, not just you. You’re one of my best. You need to know that. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

The words sunk in a moment, but it still felt hard to believe them. After the shock, the surprise, every now and then the challenger would swap in a Flying- or Fire- type, and it’d be over within moments. Her biggest advantage did not work on everybody.

“Earlier today, you took pride in standing out. Why so different now?”

Venomoth wasn’t sure, really. Losses always stung, and sometimes they just reminded her that she was an imposter.

“You’re not.”

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #impostersyndrome


	20. Diglett-Dugtrio

The Diglett and Dugtrio took a lot of pride in their tunnel. They kept the walls smooth and clean, each jagged turn worn down and softened by their hard work. Any runoff found its way into a network of intricate tunnels outside of the main one, running through a coal filtration system before it seeped into the groundwater. The stalactites on the ceiling had been altered and moved to form sturdy patterns that could hold up the lights the humans loved so dearly – not bright lights, of course, but twinkling oranges and reds that brought out the rusty hues of the dirt.

Many people marveled at their incredible work. More, however, just stomped on through, not taking the time to appreciate the wonder around them. Their hard footfalls disturbed the Diglett, and every now and then anger a Dugtrio enough to go deal with them.

Such was the case of Blue. He shrieked, loud and clear, jumping back as Dugtrio exploded from the ground, growling and shouting. He sent out his Wartortle and commanded an instant Water Gun.

Wartortle didn’t comply, instead grumbling an apology to Dugtrio. Dugtrio huffed and kicked up some sand.

And then it was on.

Wartortle glared, eyes glinting, as he shot out the strongest Water Gun Blue had seen him produce, and all of a sudden Diglett popped up everywhere, shouting and clamoring about, moving up and down the walls with ease. Blue released Arcanine and Raticate, all hell breaking loose in the middle of the tunnel.

Neither Blue nor Dugtrio could recall exactly what happened, but eventually the inner part of the tunnel had collapsed, the tunnel had flooded with mud, and Blue was laying facedown on the grass outside Vermillion City.

“Well,” Blue muttered, pushing himself up onto his knees, “hope Red has fun with that.”

Blue would regret those words a month later, when Red would send out a particularly vengeful Dugtrio into their battle.


	21. Meowth-Persian

Persian watched the boys battle on the camera screen, tail swishing back and forth with excitement. Giovanni’s right hand firmly stroked his neck as his left sat near the center of the desk, flat and wide, just close enough to the CEO across the table to make them nervous.

Persian knew that Giovanni wanted to battle the kids. He wouldn’t admit it, would brush any mention of them off as inconveniences, but it’d been a while since they’d had a good battle, and Giovanni enjoyed the thrill of the fight just as much today as he did when they were young. Persian wondered which would finally reach them; possibly the same one as before, the one with the dark hair and cap. But the other looked just as interesting, and Persian wanted to wipe off that smug smirk with one of his own.

A small Pikachu appeared on camera, sparks flying, and the camera feed suddenly cut. Persian growled, and Giovanni’s fingers dug in deeper into his fur. The CEO swallowed and signed the paper on the table.

“Soon,” Giovanni whispered into his ear, just loud enough for him to pick up. “He’ll be here soon.”

Persian flicked his tail.


	22. Psyduck-Golduck

Leaf’s Golduck was a monstrosity, according to Blue. It stood as tall as she did, with piercing coal eyes and slick navy feathers. The little ruby nestled above its golden beak remained hidden except in the sunlight, where it lit up in a hue too similar to Red’s eyes.

Blue regretted teasing him as a Psyduck for so long. He probably remembered that, and, one night after a long trip out on the sea, he mentioned this worry to Blue.

“No,” Leaf said simply, fingers restlessly tapping on the bar counter. “He just hates that you tell him he’s so scary now.”

Blue blinked. “What? I haven’t spoken to him since he evolved.”

Leaf’s fingers stilled. “Blue, Golduck have Psychic powers. Why do you think Psyduck have so many headaches? He knows your fear of him.”

Blue groaned and dropped his head onto the table as Leaf checked her Pokégear.

“I knew that,” he mumbled.

“Of course.”


	23. Mankey-Primeape

Red had a way with Pokémon. Leaf knew this, Professor Oak knew this, Red’s mom knew this, and Blue, although he would’ve been happier without the information, also knew this. Of course, being “good” with Pokémon could mean a lot of things. It could mean being like Daisy, able to connect with even the most traumatized creature and find a way to rebuild their trust. It could mean being like Lance, commanding the respect of even the most powerful and demanding beasts. It could mean being someone who could take a Stun Spore straight to the face and smile, someone who could organize the best possible pairings for high-end breeding, someone who intimately knew every route and path that could lead to a shiny.

Or it could be Red, a horrifying, ungodly mix of all of this, who could see a raging Primeape and, instead of doing what every ranger and person with even an ounce of common sense would do and _leave_ , open his arms out wide and see what would happen.

Blue shrieked at him from the safety of a nearby oak tree (because of course it’d be an _oak_ tree), all concern for manliness or pride or whatever it was he held so dearly _gone_ as Red stood, wide stance, as a Primeape charged towards him.

For once in his life, Blue actually _hoped_ Red knew what he was doing with this, because Blue wasn’t ready to witness this kind of slaughter. And he really liked to think Red wasn’t quite ready to die, though it was always hard to tell with him.

Red crouched as the Primeape came nearer, and Blue sucked in a breath. He wished it was Leaf here instead. Red actually listened to Leaf. Sometimes. Maybe.

The last second felt like an eternity, and yet Blue couldn’t process a single thing that blurred before him. Red ducked and rolled, Primeape bounding just over him and screeching bloody murder. Red hopped up to his feet, smooth and fluid, and Blue flashed back to an old action movie they watched together as kids.

The Primeape paused for a second, confusion working its way into its pig-nosed face, and Red casually chucked a Pokéball at it.

Three slow wobbles and a click.

Red had a way with Pokémon.


	24. Growlithe-Arcanine

Arcanine liked Mount Silver. Blue hated it. Leaf was okay with it. Red… Well, Arcanine didn’t really understand Red, but he must like it to live there so long. And Arcanine liked that Red lived there, because it forced Blue to make the journey every now and then.

He liked the feeling of snow catching in his fur, of it melting and settling. He liked shaking himself out and fluffing himself dry, of letting his body heat as much as possible. He liked the feeling of Blue and Red and Leaf pressed against him, the sensation of Blue’s fingers stroking the soft fur under his paws to pick out twigs and gravel, something he only did at the end of their journey. He liked listening to their quiet bickering next to the fire that he and Charizard kept burning, liked watching the night sky from above the clouds and away from city lights.

Most of all, he liked the way Blue smiled, hidden, the second the reached the summit. He’d hide it moments later to shout and yell and argue with Red, who’d take it all with a level of patience and stubbornness that rivaled Blastoise, but Arcanine could still feel the joy, the relief, the hope that radiated off his trainer at the most desolate spot in the world.


	25. Poliwag-Poliwhirl-Poliwrath

Poliwag watched Leaf’s tent for a long time. She had just set up camp by the river, and seemed to have no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. She released her Pokémon shortly after arriving, allowing them to mull about camp while she wallowed in her tent.

Poliwag had seen a lot of humans come and go, and plenty of them cry, but never seen one stay so sad for so long. Her other Pokémon seemed to worry, the Ivysaur sitting patiently outside the tent door, constantly nudging it, the Jigglypuff right by his side. Her Psyduck sat off to the side, head in hands, eyes closed in an oddly determined concentration for his species.

She never came out, though, and eventually Jigglypuff gathered food for the rest of them. Poliwag waited a couple days before helping, and Jigglypuff let out a high pitched note of relief. Ivysaur merely grunted, vines toying with the tent zipper. It wasn’t until Jigglypuff scowled, huffed, and let out an ungodly ear-piercing screech that Leaf emerged, eyes red and surrounded by dark rings, gangly legs shaking.

She stared at Poliwag for a moment, confused, before crouching to pet Ivysaur.

“I don’t know what you want with me,” she told Poliwag. “I’m too young and stupid to catch up to them, anyways, and ditch my team to feel sorry for myself.”

After watching the way she prepared a fire and cooked for her ever-loyal Pokémon, however, Poliwag decided to stay.


	26. Abra-Kadabra-Alakazam

Kadabra found Blue to be an insufferable idiot, far too driven by childish ambitions and dreams with little regard to logic or reality. He considered ditching Blue many times; just teleport away and be done with the whole mess of a child.

But Blastoise would give him that look, as if sensing his thoughts, and Kadabra would be reminded of the times Blue carried his exhausted body around when he was just an Abra. So Kadabra stuck around, dragging Blue back to the Pokémon Center whenever he tried to recklessly plow ahead with a half-fainted team, glaring at any cave beasts that looked too interested in the boy and not the battling Pokémon, fighting whatever battles Blue asked him to fight.

He knew how his evolution worked, knew Blue was going to eventually trade him, knew Blue would take him back, but Alakazam felt oddly betrayed for the few minutes he was in the random child’s grasp, and a little too relieved to be back with his original trainer.

Alakazam refused to acknowledge Blastoise’s knowing look that night as Blue happily chattered away about his new Pokédex data.


	27. Machop-Machoke-Machamp

Machoke understood bureaucracy. Maybe he didn’t know the word specifically, because nobody ever bothered to tell him, but he understood the concept.

Every day, he stamped out the plot of land in Vermillion. The plot was flat, except for when a storm came in and soaked everything into an uneven muddy mess and gave him something real to do. Stamping did nothing. The next level of construction had to move forward.

But it wouldn’t, and he knew it wouldn’t, at least not for a very long time. Because he had been stamping out this plot for years and watched the old man he worked with argue a million arguments, and no matter how flat the dirt was, nothing ever went on it.

He also knew the old man he worked with did not know how to argue. Maybe Machoke couldn’t speak, specifically, due to his own limited vocal cords and undeveloped language cortex, but Machoke understood the concepts.

Every argument, the old man grew defensive and angry. He didn’t answer questions, just searched for retorts, and made demands that had no possibility of compromise.

This old man hated the bureaucracy, hated the paperwork, hated the process, and for that reason, Machoke uselessly stamped around the plot, each and every day, wondering when his brains would turn to useless mush and drip out of his ears seeing as nothing he did on a daily basis required them.

Eventually, the old man left, and Machoke didn’t entirely know if he had died or not. A younger man showed up just as Machoke reached the plot that day.

“Where’s the owner of this plot?” he demanded. “I’ve got a paper for him to sign.”

Machoke paused for a moment, wondering, and then pointed to himself.

The man blinked. “Your trainer. Not you.”

Machoke hadn’t seen a Pokéball in years. He shook his head and pointed to himself again.

The man grumbled. “Awright, you know what? Fuck it. I got places to be. You know how to sign things?”

Machoke nodded, and, once handed a pen, made a scribble across the highlighted line.

“You got the deed to this place?”

Machoke shook his head. The man snorted.

“This is good for the shits and giggles. I’ll get that squared away when I get time.”

Within a month, construction began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> machoke looks like a man so guess what he's a man


	28. Bellsprout-Weepinbell-Victreebel

Bellsprout often played with the kids at recess, tumbling in the dirt and sun as they pulled on his thin vines and grabbed at his squishy head. They hadn’t yet learned how to be gentle and their chubby hands sometimes hit a bit hard, but Bellsprout didn’t mind. Their teacher, his trainer, often used him for explanations about Pokémon temperaments and personality alongside the lovable Meowth and Growlithe. They put on mock battles sometimes, let the kids try giving orders and practicing simple strategies.

Bellsprout wondered what would happen when he evolved. He had seen only a small handful of Weepinbells throughout his life, but he struggled to see himself playing in the same way when his whole body morphed into a bell full of toxic liquid.

Meowth and Growlithe wouldn’t have such problems. Persian was pretty and fun, Arcanine majestic and fluffy, though perhaps a little large for the small classes of kids that cycled through the school.

He wondered if evolution was even really necessary. His life was dedicated to the kids now, to putting them at ease in the presence of Pokémon and teaching them the basics of biology. Evolving wouldn’t help him in that.

But it happened anyways.

Anxious and scared, Bellsprout thrashed as the energy bubbled inside of him. Kids crowded around him immediately, pointing and shouting as his slender form split into two small leaves, as his head grew to form his whole body, his once-stiff bell softening and spotting in the sun. The teacher came too late.

Dread settled deep within Weepinbell as he looked around, but even as some kids nervously backed away, the teacher smiled.

One week later, Weepinbell found himself putting on a battle, a far more realistic one, for a crowd of excited and enthusiastic middle schoolers.


End file.
